


The Princes of the Universe

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Highlander (Movies), Scream (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Multiverse Theory, One Big Crossover motherfuckers, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: A massive crossover I had while rewatching Highlander so I thought what if all the my favourite characters from all my favourite movies and TV shows all became immortal and learned to fight monsters and other evil immortals
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Emma Duval/Audrey Jensen, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little cast list and half nicked quote from the beginning from Highlander.

Chapter 1

“From the dawn of time we came…moving silently down through the centuries. hunting monsters protecting humanity passed down through the generations. We live a secret live teaching our children the weakness of each monsters”

Cast

Steve Harrington from Stranger Thing Earth prime  
Robin Buckley from Stranger Thing Earth prime  
Nancy Wheeler from Stranger Thing Earth prime  
Eleven Hopper from Stranger Thing Earth prime  
Me from Earth 616  
Emma Duval from Scream Earth 626  
Audrey Jensen from Scream Earth 626  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One minute I was sitting on my chair in my lab and the next minute I was lying in a hospital bed. I leapt out of bed. “Where the hell am I?”

“You’re in the hospital we found you in a crater”

“I’m sorry what year is it?” I asked

“It’s 1986”

“It’s not possible I was just in 2020!” I shouted. “So my experiment work I actually travelled in time. Hang on, what did you say your name was again? Yeah oh it’s sanctuary base deep space exploration but you said 1986.”

“Steve Harrington, that’s Robin Buckley, Nancy Wheeler and Jane Hopper. Private funded mission.” Steve says

“I’m not the only one here am I? No hang on did you say Steve Harrington. That’s not possible. I didn’t just travel in time I crossed dimensions. But that’s impossible because my mutation doesn’t allow me to travel across dimensions. I'm able to manipulate and lift metal with my mind well and I’m a very good physik right now you're very confused. Good isn’t it I’m inside your heads”

“If you still don’t believe I’m a mutant. I can do this.” I lifted the pistol out of Steve’s holsters and turn it towards me and pulled the trigger and the bullet never left the barrels stepping to the left the bullet left the barrel and the gun dropped to the floor 

“You idiot” Steve yelled “what if that gun had gone off when it hit ground” 

“And when it did if a bullet had hit me I’d have been fine because I believe we were all brought together for a reason the six of us you can tell your girl with the sniper to stand down. I can feel your armour moving in time with your breath although I’m having trouble reaching your mind with some kind of lining in your helmet. But I’m not the only inter dimensional traveller am I?”

“No you’re not” Steve said 

“So what is that you’ve found because you’re drilling because I can hear it and the vibrations that you’re drill is giving off are astronomical.” I say. “Whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomenon.” Then I double over in pain “the writing you’ve found show it to me.” I say

“What writing?” Steve ask

“The words of the Beast. That's what the voice in my head said. There is something reaching out from wherever it's drilling down to. Some kind of psychic being reaching out from the ground. You need to stop the drill.” I say

“No, my orders are to find what’s under our feet.” Steve says. “I think you’re here to go with me down the shaft.” 

“Alright.” I say then the drill stops 

“Point zero we reached it.” He says

The capsule was standing there “right now I don’t trust you but you seem to be able to understand whatever it is down there. So that’s the end of it. 

“But there’s something else isn’t there? Something I can’t see. Something you’re hiding from that you haven’t told me about your team. You’re all immortal. I’m right aren’t I?” I say looking him dead in the eye

“Yeah alright when we arrived the base had all its oxygen roped out and we should have all been torn to shreds and killed off oxygen starvation but then when the base resealed itself we all woke up fine. So we ran test shots ourselves, went for space walks, subjected ourselves to temperatures of plus and minus 200 degrees celsius and rolled our best tank over each other. Alway fine. We started wondering what would kill us” Steve says

“Yeah we had fun speculating about that.” Robin says

“Oh yeah that’s the word fun.” Nancy says

“Prepare to drop.” Eleven says over the PA

“Robin go give her hand.” Steve says

“First security officer Maxine Mayfield reporting for duty as security detail.” Max says her helmet tuck under her shoulder

“Welcome aboard officer Mayfield.” Steve says

“Steve we’ve been friends for years, call me Max.” Max says punching his shoulder. Max walks into the pod and attaches her rifle to the wall. 

“All right everyone prepping pods. Going down on 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 dropping.” Robin says

“Right once more unto the breach dear friends.” I say as the capsule rolls down the shaft with a shake

“You’ve gone beyond the oxygen fields you’re on your own.” Robin says the three of us click on our oxygen packs the oxygen rushed into my helmet 

“Everyone still breathing?” Max asks then the capsule shakes

“Steve Max Josh report?” Robin says

“We’re alright we’re getting out of the capsules now.” Steve says

“It’s hard to tell if we're surrounded by thousands of metals.” I say

“You can tell Toby we found his civilisation.” Max says

“Well no turning back now.” Steve says

“Did you have to say ‘no turning back  
Steven.” I say

“Everything alright up there?” Steve says

“Fine” everyone says 

“We’ve found some form of metal seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word ‘trapdoor’ never met a trapdoor I liked.” I say

“Robin the edge is covered in those symbols.” Steve says shining his torch along the edge of the seal

“The words of Beast the letters that defy translation.” I say

“Do you think it opens?” Robin asks

“I can’t tell hang on there’s some kind of ticking coming from inside the seal.” I say

“Alright I’m ordering a full retreat I’m declaring the mission unsafe. I need you three top side now. Josh there’s room on the shuttle for you.” Robin says

“Alright we’re coming back up.” Steve says walking back to the capsule

“These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness; he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise.” Toby says the symbols covering him.

“Officer you will stand down. Stand down!” Nancy yells pointing her hand gun at him. 

“Robin what’s going on?” Steve yells

“Tell me Miss Wheeler did your mother ever forgive you? Let me tell you ma’am she never did.” Toby says 

“Officer you will stand down and be confined!” Nancy says

“Or what?” Toby says mocking them

“Or under Condition Red I am authorised to shoot you.” 

“But how can you kill what isn’t there.” He says as Toby disappeared.

“It’s Toby Steve he’s been possessed.” Nancy says

“That was the voice calling out to me clear as day when I arrived. The words of Beast.” I say as we run back to the capsules

Then the ground began to shake and the roof began to crumble and the seal began to open. “The words are the key. Robin you need to find him the seal's opening.”

“The whole planet is moving. We’re gonna fall into the black hole.” Robin says

“But no more. The Pit is open and open and I am free.” A deep voice was heard through the pit as a dark evil laugh was heard emanating from the Pit

“We’re fine, we're all fine but the seal is open. The Pit is open, that's what it says. Perhaps we opened the prison but not the cell. Right I’m saying the rest of you down here and we’ll go down we’re immortal so we just jump and see what’s at the bottom.” Steve says

“I agree that's a plan well to bring the capsule back up and join down there.” Robin says

“We’ll need fresh oxygen so we’ll come to you.” I say 

“Ascension in 3 2 1.” Nancy says as the pods begin to ascend then the capsule stopped 

“Well fuck me the cables stopped.” Steve says

“We could climb hand over hand?” I suggest

“It’s 9.8 miles to the surface.

“Or I could just do this?” I said as the capsule continued its ascent up the haft we arrived at the shaft

We all watched the scream as a face flicked onto it

“This is the darkness. This is my domain. You little things that live in the light clinging to your feeble suns which die in the ends.” Toby says 

“That wasn't Toby, someone was talking through him.”

“Right then so officer Zedd which devil are you?” Steve said with a smile on his face

“All of them”

“What, then so you’re the truth behind the myth?”

“Because there are more religions than there are people on the earth Christianity Judaism jedism” I says “and then beyond the stars there’s Pash-Pash new Judaism. So I’ll ask again which devil are you?” Steve says

“All of them.” He states plainly

“So then how did you end up on this rock?” Steve questioned

“Your predecessor rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity”

“When was this?” Robins asked

“Before time”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked

“Before time.”

“Yes but what does before time mean?”

“Before time and space and light and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created.”

“No because that’s impossible. No life could have existed back then.”

“Is that your religion Steven?”

“It’s a belief.”

“Your team knows nothing. All of you are so small just blinking in the sunlight. All of you. The street racer was so scared of her car. The little girl is so afraid of the world outside. The captain is so scared of command. The soldier is haunted by the eyes of her mother. The lost girl is still running from daddy. The time traveller so scared of a weapon. And the hero so scared of action. You will all die here. You will die and I will live.” Then a roar was then heard through the PA and sound of air locks opening 

“He’s opening the air locks everyone into the capsules.” Steve says as Robin runs through the door. “You too sunshine.” Steve says pulling her in I push them down everyone pulls on space suit as we descend back down the shaft

“Right we all agree this is a really stupid plan.” I say as we stand on the edge of the seal

“We all jump on three?” Steve says everyone nods

“There it is again that nagging in the back of your mind. Go on, go on, jump, jump. Maybe that is what he feeds on. That little impulse that desires to go one step further.” I say then I let my body go limp as fall “COWABUNGA!” I yell as I fall down the hole I land on the ground

All around me everyone lands with a thud. “Everyone okay?” I ask all I got in return was a groan. My helmet was cracked. There was glass I gasped and realised I was still breathing and stood up. “I’m gonna go take a look around.” I say

Steve stands up next to me. “I’ll come with you.” I yank off my helmet.

“There was an air cushion to support our fall.” I say I noticed none of my bones were broken and nothing was damaged on the suit. “And oxygen.”

“History of some big battle… our predecessors against the Beast. Anyway they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it. And maybe these are the keys.” I say pointing my torch at the two glass jars on stone plinths

“On three?” Steve asks

“Yep.” I say

“3,2,1.” He counts down and then we put our hands on the Jars and they glow Steve flicks his torch around and it lands on a sword “cool sword.” he says picking up and giving it a few swings “it feels almost natural.” He says sheathing it again and slinging it across his back

Then the breath revealed himself he growls at us

“I accept you exist. I don’t have to except what you are, but your physical existence, I give you that.” Steve says point the sword at it. Then Max comes in rifle pointed out the Beast then Steve knocks the weapon up

“Steve if we kill that maybe it’ll leave us alone as we can ask.” Max says

I put two fingers to my temple and winced as he blocked me out “I don’t understand we were expected down here. We were given a safe landing and air. You need me something… what for? Have got to… I don’t know, beg an audience, or… Is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don’t believe are they real? Speak to me! Tell me! You won’t talk. Or you can’t talk. Hold on hold on wait a minute just let me… oh! No. Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before through Toby, I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No more than that brilliant. But looking at you now all I can see… is the. Beast. The animal. Just the body. You’re just the body, the physical form. What happened to your mind?” I say

“Oh I get it you didn’t give us air, your jailers did. Because if you open the prison it falls into the black hole you escape and you die. But the mind can escape so open the cell and we all fall into the black hole. Because if you’re escaping I’ve gotta stop you. This is your freedom to die.” Steve says we both smash the vases and then the ground starts shaking we dive out of the way of a large chunk of roof falling in we run into a second door

“A second door.” I say as I pull the door open there was some sort of capsule

“An escape route was put in when he was imprisoned so that his executioners could escape.” I say

“Come on we got less than a minute.” Robin says as we dive inside, grabbing Steve taser powering it up the machine as we all got spit out on Earth.

“Right then the end of the line mission closed.” I say

“You could stay around and help find more threats. I mean a mutant immortal would be very handy.” Steve says

“You know friends would be nice. I've been knocking about on my own for far too long and started talking to myself about driving myself barmy.” I say

“Welcome aboard.” Steve says offering his hand

“Just keep questions where the fuck are we?” I ask

“Hang on. Um the Arctic Circle.” Robin says look g at her handheld device

“Great guess we’d better get busy walking.” I say. “How far is it to Resolute?” I ask

“About 200 miles.” Robin says

“Fan fucking tastic.” I say kicking a lump of ice. “Ow!” I yell as I walk off grumbling

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think I’ll get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
